Alvin Severnya
Alvin Severnya wasa bio-chemist and the C.E.O. of A.S. Industries and boss of Thomas and Fujiko Simmons . Originally from germany he soon became very big in the U.S. after he discovered a new way to treat cancer. He created A.S. Industries for medical research but soon changed its focus to research new and more effective technology for medical devices, entertainment and weapons. Early life Born on November 22nd 1966 to russian parents, Alvin was destinied to be either a low paid worker or a low level criminal. He chose to be the latter. However he was smart. Smart enough to realize that he has to study to become more than just that. And study he did. He met a young fellow named Hugo Schneider and the two became close friends. In 1993 the two moved to america and Alvin founded A.S. Industries with the money he got from developing a new chemical against cancer. A.S. Industries was focused on medical research, especially medical devices. But Alvin soon realized that there is more money in the entertainment and weapons sector so he expanded his company. By 1995 he was already one of the richest men in the country. While he didn't need to work in the lab anymore he still had his own priate laboratory next to his office because he believed that he could still find breakthroughts in chemical and biological science. The A.D.S. Investigation While providing the weapons for the U.S. government he wanted to also provide security for the country. But the laws of the United States prohibit a private contractor to have more than one government contract so his hands were tied. So instead he planned on taking over the A.D.S. by putting men of his liking into powerful positions. Becaue of that the A.D.S. started an investigation into him. Orchid was sent in to investigate him and steal files from his hard drive. She managed to successfully upload those files to A.D.S. servers. The Incident On July 18th 2017 Severnya experimented in his lab. He was testing a new kind of serum but his current lab rat had escaped. In desperation he called ihis assistant Fujiko Simmons and shot her. He tried injecting his serum into her body but since she was already dead nothing happened. Unbeknownst to him the A.D.S. was monitoring him and they raided his compound. Mistaking his serum shot for a gun, one of the A.D.S. Soldiers opened fire and hit him several times. The soldiers took all samples of his serum and left Severnya for dead, however he survived long enough to inject himself with his experimental drug, causing him to change. He caused an explosion that destroyed the entire A.S. Industries Estate. As the Beast A little bit later, while cleanup and rebuilding of the A.S. Industries compound had begun, a tracker he installed in the Bio-Suit activated. This led him to believe that Marvin Simmons, who co-developed the Bio-Suit with him and Dr. Hugo Schneider has resurfaced with the suit. He sent two cyborgs, Glacia and Chrome to retrieve the suit but they returned empty handed. The tracker however seemed to still be active so Severnya tried to find the suit himself. But he only ran into Shin and Nightstar so he transformed into his beast form and attacked them. While they were fighting, Thomas Simmons awoke from his coma and started helping the pair. Severnya was beaten and burried beneath the rubble of the collapsing building. He returned to his laboratory and sent Glacia and Chrome after them. The cyborgs found Thomas Simmons, now wearing the Bio-Suit, with Nightstar and Shin. Severnya ordered them to bring Simmons in and the cyborgs complied. When Thomas Simmons woke up in Severnya's Lab, Severnya at first thought this was Marvin in front of him but Schneider quickly corrected him. With Nightfighter refusing to give up the suit, Severnya transformed into the beast and started a fight, beating Nightfighter severly. In his anger, Severnya killed Schneider but immediately regreted that decision. However the suit reacted to Thomas' pain and made him stronger than anticipated. Nightfighter slit Severnya's throat killing him and the entire building crumbled above them. Character and Traits Severnya was a very smart and well educated man with a short temper and severe anger issues. He considered himself to be better than most other people and had high expectations for his work, which he believed to be for the bettermend of mankind. Hes was ruthless with little regard for human life but very adamant to portray himself as the scientist he was, ensuring that humanity would survive this new century and not fall apart under its pressures. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nightfighter Characters Category:Orchid Characters